The number of users relying on a mobile terminal has increased with technical developments in the mobile terminal, and thus, a variety of information is nowadays stored in the mobile phone. In particular, phone numbers are mapped to corresponding identification names for storage in the mobile terminal. When retrieving a stored phone number, an identification name corresponding to the stored phone number is retrieved.
However, in the case of retrieving phone numbers in the mobile terminal, the stored identification names or phone numbers are displayed as a list. Thus, a user should perform a key input for scrolling the list so as to retrieve a desired phone number. Alternatively, an identification name created by a user may be used as a search keyword when retrieving a phone number in the mobile terminal. Thus, the user should perform a key input for inputting the identification name as the search keyword to retrieve the desired phone number. Accordingly, the number of keys required to be input for retrieving the phone number in the mobile terminal is increased, thereby causing inconvenience.